


Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Salads (made for Shipmas 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Shipmas, samjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Salads (made for Shipmas 2020)

[Pun not mine, found here](https://badsciencejokes.tumblr.com/post/134706775931/which-law-of-science-applies-to-salads-coles)

[Shipmas 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94593-2020-Shipmas-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration)


End file.
